I'll Always Come Back
by SilenceofShadows
Summary: Two short One-Shots about Fionna being turned into a vampire by Marshall. Kinda Fiolee... :D R
1. Fionna's Point of View

I was rudely shocked by how painful it was when Marshall bit me. I should've expected it, and asking him to turn me into a vampire probably wasn't the best idea in the world.

The pain started to fade into numbness as the blood drained from my system. I wasn't going to just die, was I? I felt cold all over, and, slowly, I felt like I was dying from the inside-out. I was gradually going limp, like a ragdoll, until all I saw was black and all I felt was cold.

I opened my eyes, or at least it seemed like I did, and saw a wonderful sight. I saw Cake, Gumball, Marshall, Monochromicorn, everyone I loved anf cared for was there. The smell of TreeTrunks's fresh aple pie filled my nostrils, beckoning me into the portal to GlobWorld, but my attention turned to a sound behind me. It looked like a portal back to my world. I saw Marshall, waiting for me beside my lifeless corpse. He seemed worried, like he wasn't sure if I would be coming back to him. I looked between GlobWorld and the living world. It was clear that I had to choose between paradise and Marshall. Surprisingly, the choice was pretty hard. In GlobWorld, I had everything I could ever want, but I had to remember: none of it was real. All of it was tuned to fit my imagination in a perfect world. The living world was real, even if it wasn't perfect. Everyone I knew and loved was actually there. I heard sobbing from the living world, and I looked over to the portal to see Marshall... crying? Did he think I was..?

The choice was clear now. I knew that Marshall would never forgive himself if I entered GlobWorld. Even if I went anyway, I'd always feel empty inside, knowing that none of it was real. I bravely headed for the portal to the living world, GlobWorld begging me to join the apparitions in false paradise. No matter what they tried to bribe me with, I walked to the portal, toward Marshall, the real one. He was sobbing into my body's shirt, probably thinking that I was gone forever. As soon as I stepped through the portal, everything went black.

The first thing I registered was the feel of Marshall's hot tears on my stomach, before jolting up instinctively with a loud gasp, which, of course, scared the living Glob out of him. I felt at my neck and face. Was I really here? Was this real? On the left side of my neck, I could feel two holes in my skin. On my face, I felt sharp fangs poking out from under my top lip. My hands were a blueish-grey colour now, like there was no blood there, which there wasn't.

"F...Fionna?" Marshall asked tentatively.

"Marshall?" I replied.

Marshall swept me into the air with a tight hug, enough to squeeze the breath out of me, if I'd had any left.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered to me.

"Don't worry, Marshall," I comforted. "I'll always come back."


	2. Marshall Lee's Point of View

I shut my eyes tightly, and quickly sank my teeth into her willing neck. I felt her stiffen in my arms and heard her gasp of pain. The unnerving sound of her shivering breath made my face feel cold and my own non-beating heart lurch. I proceeded to drink the blood from her, making sure I got every last bit, or else she might not turn and just... die. I felt her growing weaker, her breath now reduced to a faint whisper of sound, and then... silence.

I gently set her back on the ground, and pushed the hair out of her face... her peaceful-looking face... I hoped she would turn... I don't quite remember my turning, but I had made a base ratio of turned victims to dead victims: The stronger they are, the weaker their chance of getting back. I don't, nor do I believe will I ever, understand how this could possibly be, but I wasn't going to question Glob's omnipotent hand. I looked back to Fionna, now worried. Was she... dead? Did I..? No, I couldn't have... I refused to believe that she was gone, and I pushed her side gently, calling her name out into the Astrol Realm, hoping some sort of Astrol beast could help her.

Quite a few minutes passed, but to me, it felt as if I had been waiting by her side for nights... My hope that she was coming back was fading fast, and I couldn't hold back the tears at the rim of my eyelids any longer. My chest and lungs heaved, causing me to sob quietly, sniffling. Before I knew it, I was face-first into her stomach, making... very embarassing crying noises... and crying hot tears into her shirt. I was sure that she would never be coming back, that is, until she suddenly sat up, which nearly made me piss myself...

She started to feel at her face and neck, as if searching for some sign that she was undead, and not just dead. She felt at the left side of her neck, which, I assume, she was looking for the bitemarks, then she felt at her face, feeling her fangs that now hung out of her mouth and pressed against her bottom lip.

"F... Fionna?" I stammered, amazed.

"Marshall?" she replied, as if confirming her presence.

I dove toward her, scooping her into a hug that was probably strong enough to kill a bear. I ran my hand through the hair that hung out of her bunny-hat, glad that she wasn't gone, tears of pain turned to tears of happiness.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, Marshall," she comforted. "I'll always come back."


	3. Author's Note

**YOU GUYS.**

**THIS IS ONE ONE-SHOT IN BOTH MARSHALL AND FIONNA'S POINT OF VIEW.**

**THERE NO NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I MAY USE THIS SCENE OR SOMETHING SIMILAR IF I MAKE ANOTHER FIOLEE THING.**

****Have a nice day. :D


End file.
